A Truth Universally Ignored
by undercoverdreamer
Summary: Eliza Bennett, NYU student and aspiring writer, is single and could not be happier. Then why, when Will Darcy comes to town, does he so easily drive her completely crazy? It's because she hates him- right?


"It is a truth universally known that if a man is single, he's looking for a wife. Although, I must say some women are a bit better at drawing them in than others. Honestly, darling, if you put on a bit of makeup and wore dresses more often, I'm sure you would have dozens of men beating down your door. Well, maybe not like they always have for Jane, but you definitely have potential. If only you would apply yourself. Eliza, are you even listening to me?"

I glanced up from the infamous red velvet cupcake I had been waiting for weeks to bite into. You could say that it was the only reason I was even at this stupid shin-dig.

"Hm?" I gave my mother an innocent look, to which she glared in return. "Truth universally known, tons of single men beating down my door, apply myself- got it."

I gave her a lopsided grin as I took a heavenly bite into the perfection that is a Charlie Lucas pastry. In my moment of euphoria, I let my guard down and Mom managed to snatch the cake out of my hand. I gasped dramatically, putting a hand on my chest.

"You can try to get me to do or be whatever you want, Mother. But let me tell you, when you mess with this girl's dessert, you are treading in dangerous waters." Mom sighed, rolled her eyes and handed the cake back to me, which I tore from her ungrateful hands. She quickly readjusted the large hat perched on her head, making her look like a British socialite.

"Listen, Eliza. You know I only want the best for you, right?" Her eyes looked a bit sad, so I grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Of course."

"Great, because there's somebody I want you to meet." Mom's expressions changed about as quickly as her motives. I didn't even try to hide my groan-slash-eye roll.

"Why don't you just introduce them to Jane?" I turned around and called over my shoulder. "She is the prettiest girl in town!"

She decided to not take my cue and instead followed me to the bar.

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic. You are just as beautiful as Jane. Just differently. Besides, you know Jane already has a rich successful boyfriend." She turned to the tall bartender. "Give me a martini, dry. Three olives."

I knew that Jane had a rich successful boyfriend- up until three weeks ago when she broke it off with him. But I wasn't about to go telling Mom that. I could never to that to Jane.

"Whiskey." I said simply to the man behind the counter.

"And there's another thing. You drink like a man. A heavy man. On St. Patricks Day, in the city. Men like women who drink like women."

I grabbed my drink right from the hand of the bartender, and took a long sip. Over the edge of the glass I could see a familiar face pushing through the crowd towards us.

"Jane!" I said with a sigh of relief, almost spitting out my drink.

Mom twirled around and let out a screech at the sight of my big sister.

"Janey-Baby! Why you look absolutely beautiful, like always!" She threw her arms around Jane.

You would have to be either stupid or blind to say that Jane was anything less than stunning. Her pale golden hair she had gotten from who knows where fell down her back in perfect wavy curls. Jane had eyes the color of the sky just after a storm, and the permanent gentle smile that played across her lips at all times did a pretty damn good job of giving away her personality. And we all loved her for it.

"Hey Mom," she said, her voice quite and sweet.

"Now darling, why are you so late? You know, men like women who are prompt! Oh, I bet you were with Adam, weren't you? He is such a good man, Janey. Not to mention he has quite a few pennies to rub together. You really struck gold with this one." Mom laughed loudly at her own joke.

Jane glanced at me with a hugely guilty expression. I gave her a slight shake of the head, which apparently she chose to ignore.

"Actually, Mom, Adam and I broke up."

For once, Mom actually had nothing to say. Well technically, her mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Eventually, she found her voice.

"How could you let such an opportunity slip through your fingers?" Mom held her fingers less than an inch apart, "You were _this_ _close _to getting a ring, Jane. This. Close."

I jumped into my sister's defense.

"Adam is stupid and rude and not the right guy for Jane. You should just be glad she caught on before he got the chance to ask her to marry him."

"Eliza!" Jane tried to look exasperated, but I could tell that she agreed.

"A proposal from him is better than no proposal at all." Mom huffed, scanning the room as if to say she couldn't bear to look at me.

"I can't believe you! You would rather have your oldest daughter be stuck in a toxic relationship forever than be single for five minutes." I hit back the rest of my drink, and slammed it onto the bar.

"Honestly, Elizabeth, quit being so melodramatic! Every relationship has its problems, but you learn to live with it. Take your father for example; he pays no care for my poor nerves. And yet, I'm still with him, and plan to be for the rest of my life."

"Well excuse me if I don't want Jane to settle for anything less than the best."

Jane rolled her shoulders back and stepped in between the two of us.

"Alright, believe it or not, this isn't about either of you two. I made the choice, and I'm not going back on it," My sister's moment of confidence faded, "Okay?"

"Of course, Jane," I said to my sister, while looking at my mother.

Jane nodded, and then glanced pointedly at Mom.

"I will think about letting this massive slip of judgment go- under one condition. There is someone that I want you to meet."

"Mom!" I said just as Jane sighed "Okay."

"Okay?" I said exasperatedly.

As Mom let out a squeal of joy, Jane leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"All I have to do is say a quick 'Hi' to this guy, and then we'll be home free."

"I don't like it, Jane. You're letting her win." Jane looked almost sad when she turned to look at me.

"Nobody's winning, Eliza."

"But-"

"Come along girls," Mom grabbed Jane's wrist, "Let's go meet Charlie Bingley."


End file.
